Storm
by MarleyInTheFields
Summary: Rain can be very peaceful. But not everybody likes a thunderstorm! Palletshipping Ash/Gary


**Story: **Storm

**Author : **Marrl

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **The story contains yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairing: **Ash x Gary/Satoshi x Shigeru

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo

**Summary: **Rain can be very peaceful. But not everybody likes a thunderstorm! Palletshipping (Ash/Gary)

**Author's note: **Hey people! This is my first English fanfiction. I usually write Dutch, so my English is pretty bad. There might be a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes in this story, but I tried really hard! I didn't have much time to check the fic, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow. Also, the story might be unoriginal but I was inspired by the bad weather a few days ago. I hope you like it~ :)

* * *

_**Storm**_

* * *

The heavy rainfall wasn't really cheering up my mood.

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee. I looked outside tiredly: the rain was pouring down on the window that made everything blurry outside. I did not expect it would be raining this much tonight. The weatherman had forecast it was going to storm this day, but the sky seemed very clear then. Now, it looked like the lightning could strike every moment. My grandfather sat next to me, reading one of his Pokémon books.

"Gramps…" I started. "Wouldn't Ash visit Pallet Town today?"

My grandfather looked up from his book. "I don't think Ash will come today nor tomorrow. Considering the bad weather he'll spend the night in a Pokémon Center. I don't know if Ash is close to Pallet at the moment."

"Okay," I replied abruptly. My mood sank lower than before I heard that Ash wouldn't come today. I really hoped he would still come, it's been so long since the last time I saw him. The last time was… Somewhere in Sinnoh? I didn't talk much to him then.

"Gary?" Professor Oak asked. "Don't you have to finish that report of the breeding groups of Pokémon?"

I groaned. I forgot that report completely. I actually tried to forget it, I didn't feel like finishing it anyway. But it had no use to get away with it. My grandfather needed that report and he was too busy to make it himself.

"I'm going already," I muttered, whereupon I shuffled up the staircase. Before I knew it I found myself in front of my desk making the report. I couldn't concentrate, mainly because the whole thing wasn't making any sense. Chapter twenty-four, breeding a Grimer with the move Explosion… 'Who wants a fucking Grimer that can explode anyway?!' I pushed the office chair where I was sitting on away from the desk and I hung my head. 'I call it a day, I'm tired enough already,' I closed my eyes slowly. I almost fell asleep, until I saw a fierce flash through my eyelids. My eyes snapped open again, in the direction of the window. Right after that followed an ear-deafening boom. Lousy weather. I stood up and I walked towards the window. The whole town was flooded. The flashes came every second; you could even see the lightning strike further on. It was actually pretty obvious Ash wouldn't come this day. I wouldn't do it myself either. I still hoped he came quickly.

I stayed in front of the window for a while. The sound of the rain was very calming. I didn't have enough time to finish the report, so I had nothing better to do anyway. It kept raining. It was so storm-

"It looks like your eyes."

That wasn't professor Oak. I turned around to look who it was.

"Ash!" I said surprised. Ash smiled and walked towards me. Without saying anything he stood beside me watching the rain fall.

"The storm looks just like your eyes, don't you agree?" he asked me.

"Ehh…" my cheeks began to burn. What did I have to say to this? 'Just like I am going to observe my own iris….' I ignored his 'question'. "Did you come through the rain? We thought you wouldn't come anymore today."

"I didn't think so either," he answered. "I was on my way to Pallet Town, but it suddenly started raining. It was too late to return to the Pokémon Center."

"Have you already visited your own house?"

"N-no. I passed your house first, so…"

"And where's Pikachu?" I noticed.

"Pikachu? He's downstairs with professor Oak."

"Oh, okay," I answered. Ash talked about how he came here. His travelling-companions, Dawn and Brock, went to their own houses. He told me, proudly, that he already scooped all eight badges of the Sinnoh region. I'm glad he came so far. Together we watched how the weather kept on raging. It didn't get any better, and it didn't take long or the lightning struck further on. All of a sudden I felt Ash's hand grabbing mine. I flushed and I turned my head to Ash. He stared outside, startled. Was he afraid of the thunderstorm?

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

He stared at me as if I were talking Spanish. "Yeah, sure. I think I'm going home now."

"With this weather?"

"I have to. My mom must be very worried." His gaze dropped to his hand that was holding mine. It seemed he finally became aware of it, and he let go blushing. After that we went downstairs. Just as Ash said, my grandfather was sitting in the living room with Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted cheerfully.

"Ah Ash, you took Gary with you." My grandfather said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Err, actually professor… I wanted to go home before it gets dark." Ash admitted.

"Yes yes, your mother must be worried sick," the professor presumed. "But I don't know if that's a good idea. Look at the weather!" Was it just me, or did the rain fall harder then?

"I agree with my grandfather, Ash. Maybe something will happen," I said. That sounded really awkward.

"Don't worry! It's just some rain!" Ash said full of self-confidence. He was already walking to the door, but at that moment we heard the lightning struck again, louder than before. Even the house was shaking a bit. Ash stood next beside me again quietly.

"Ehm, maybe it's better to stay here," he said softly. Ash was owner of an electric-type Pokémon, and still he was afraid of lightning? The idea was pretty funny.

"The only thing we have to take care of then is where Ash has to sleep," the professor told us. Where? Somewhere close to me. My face turned red with that thought. I still looked hopefully to Ash.

"I'll sleep on the couch!" Unfortunately.

"That's settled then…" my grandfather said. He looked at his watch. "Since it isn't that late, you guys can stay up for a while. I'm going to work."

We nodded and professor Oak walked away. He turned around one last time. "Gary, your report…"

"I know, I know," I replied irritated. Ash looked at me stupefied.

"Report?"

"Nothing that's important." I sighed. Did my grandfather really think I would make my report now? I guessed he was just teasing me. I tried to give Ash one of my best smiles.

"Do you want something? Coffee?" I asked. That was more my own preference. I knew Ash didn't like coffee at all.

"Ehm, actually…" Ash began. He looked at his clothes. Just then I noticed his clothes were still wet from the rain. I quickly went searching for some other ones.

Shortly afterwards, we were sitting on the couch watching TV. I already laid down the blankets and the pillow just in case Ash would fall asleep in front of the television. Ash was wearing some of my older clothes right now: a purple sweater and some baggy trousers. Since I was somewhat taller than the boy, none of my clothes really seemed to fit him, so didn't the clothes he was wearing right now. Our sizes variated so much that the sweater he was wearing almost came to his knees. Ash looked very cute like that, to be honest.

I shook my head. Bad thought. What did we do again? Oh yeah, we were sitting on the couch watching a random movie that was on a random channel at the moment. I didn't know the movie itself, but I think it's one of those unoriginal horrors again. 'Janet saw her deceased husband in the passage. His skin was white as a sheet, blood dripped from his body and he was holding an axe. An oh so terrifying voice whispered to the women: "I'm going to get you." …Who made this story up must've been in the middle of a midlife crisis. In the meanwhile, the storm kept on rumbling in the distance. It still hasn't become less. After that I glanced over at Ash. His Pikachu laid on his lap with his eyes half-open. Ash himself did watch the movie, but he didn't seem to enjoy it.

"You can switch the channel if you like," I told him.

"What? No, I'm not scared!" Ash said with a panicking voice. He squeezed the Pikachu's waist hard enough that he made an enduring "Piii…"

"Oh… sorry Pikachu," Ash apologized. Did I say Ash was scared, then?

We watched the movie till the end. I looked at the clock that was hanging in the room to see what time it was. Past ten o'clock.

"Ash," I spoke. I immediately got his attention, he was wide awake. "I think I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind. I'm tired."

He looked at me blankly as if he just heard he was going to die. Didn't he want me to go away? It was probably just my imagination again. "Oh, okay," he murmured a bit disappointed and he smiled. I rose up and I smiled back.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Gary."

With that, I walked up the staircase. Halfway up the stairs I stopped and listened.

"Goodnight Pikachu. We hope the thunderstorm will be gone soon, huh?"

"Pikachu pi!"

_Oh Ash…_

When I was upstairs, I heard the snoring of my grandfather. I wasn't even aware that my grandfather went upstairs earlier before I did. I moved on to my room and I let myself fall into my bed. I was awfully tired, but I knew I wouldn't get much sleep. Not because of the thunderstorm or the movie, but because of the fact Ash sat downstairs. I took my pillow and pushed in on my face. I just confuse myself with it. In the meantime I listened to the storm that began to get worse. Slowly but surely I started to fall asleep, fortunately. I rested my hands on my left side and went to dreamland.

_Maybe I love him…_

____________

"G-gary?"

My eyes cracked open. The first thing I heard besides someone calling my name was the developing storm. It was still somewhere in the middle of the night. The first thing I saw was a shadow in the doorway. I tried to sit up to have a better view.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

Ash didn't say anything and just stared at the floor. Some flashes shone through the curtains. Because of that I saw tears shimmering on Ash's cheeks. My eyes grew wider.

"Ash?"

"G-g-gary," Ash said with a shaking voice. "C-can I-I p-please s-sleep h-here to-tonight?"

I actually didn't get what exactly could make Ash so frightened, but it turns out the lighting really scared Ash to come to me like that. I gave Ash a reassuring smile. "Fine then, come over 'ere."

Ash nodded and he came lying beside me. I pulled up the blankets, but left the lights turned on.

"Can I turn off the lights?" I asked Ash.

Another nod. Turned off then.

I laid here with my back towards Ash, but I still felt uncomfortable. My heart was beating like crazy. Oh God, please… I turned to Ash, who constantly kept turning around. I even felt his trembling through the blankets. And every time the lightning struck again, he pulled the blanket more over his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ash softly. He shook his head. 'I think it's just me again, but I really got pity on Ash now.' He looked like a 6-year old, but come on, who could blame him? I knew I was going to regret this, but…

With a bright red coloured face I wrapped my arms around the younger boy and drew hem closer to me. Therefore I tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry. You said that to me this afternoon too, didn't you?" I whispered in his ear. It wouldn't take long or I'd get a heart attack. With having him so close, I felt Ash's heart beating faster either. Was that a good sign?

"W-what are you doing?" Ash asked flustered. I only pulled him closer towards me.

"I…" …This was harder than I thought it would be. Ash pushed himself a little away from me and looked into my eyes. Alongside his cheeks I could see the dried tears. The cheeks themselves were as red as a tomato. "You…?"

Then, I couldn't find another solution than placing my lips on his. The kiss wasn't as passionate as I had in mind. It was kind of awkward, but I tried to give as much love along with it as I could. Finally I was the one who broke the kiss. Blushing, I tried to avoid his shocked gaze.

"I love you."

Three simple words. We both didn't say anything for a minute. The silence confused me a bit. I didn't know what to do. I kissed him, I told him my feelings, wasn't I clear enough?

But then Ash laid his arms around me and he smiled. "I love you too." He said without hesitating.

'I can't believe it...' That made me the happiest man on earth. I smiled back and I closed the gap between us. Ash wasn't shaking anymore, I guess he forgot the storm completely. To my surprise it was Ash who kissed me now. It felt better than the first one. This time, our tongues were invited too. We broke off our kiss after a while to catch our breath. After that, we fell into a silent embrace. I felt Ash's warm breathing in my neck. Only *now* I felt like going to sleep. I closed my eyes, and I just thought I would fall into a deep slumber, until I got kissed in my neck by Ash.

"Gary?" Ash whispered.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong, Ashy-boy?"

"Is it okay if I always come to visit you when it is storming?" he asked with an innocent face.

I chuckled and hugged him. "Of course Ashy, always."

* * *

(Again, I know my English is bad XD)  
How was it? Please leave a comment!


End file.
